


Wine

by Artisanthemage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Feeding, threesome (ish), vampyre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: A gift for an amazing writer!





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1V1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/gifts).



Given for one night as 'thank you' gesture to the Consul, a favorite of the Count. You sat there dressed like a maid for a whore house, legs closed in a teasing manner with arms squeezing your breasts together to look more appealing than you already are. Yes, with loyalty to the Count of Vesuvia there comes perks. Lucio is greedy when it came down to you, would even kill for you, however, he knows that sharing his lamb is a smart move. In battle there are sacrifices at times, all to win the war. Having you presented to his Consul is the sacrifice knowing that vampiric man will become equally addicted to your witch's blood like he has. "Try it." Lucio taking a leg with his flesh hand opening you up like a forbidden flower. The lacey underwear not even trying to hidden your flower. "Her blood is divine." Lucio's tongue licking the shell on your ear causing you to shiver knowing that he planning on bitting you. Yet, with the physical attention, the Count gives you, your eyes remind on the Consul standing at the foot of the bed watching you be displayed like a whore being taking in some back alley.

Considering how Lucio uses you on a daily Valerius is not far off on the thought. Catching you both bent over the library desk, your arms hiding your face as Valerius is  **_forced_ ** to read a report to Lucio while the damned man is fucking you. Truly cruel.

Valerius sips his wine without a sound, eyes watching as the Count indulges in your body, your eyes remind on the Consul as told prior to this affair. The arrangements are: You must keep your eyes on Valerius while the Count is touching you. You will let both men have their fill of you (whatever fill that is). Lucio is to remain in the room until Valerius is done with you. 

You also agreed to these rules, you, if you haven't, Lucio would of course pout and complain but will not push to have you do this. He would have just given several bottles of his blood wine to Valerius as a reward.

The Count's hand travels your maid uniform. First, a squeeze of one your barely covered breast followed by pulling up the short fuff outskirt to reveal more of your core, his fang redacted from your neck. He kissed the already healing wound as his hand moved straight to your damp underwear. "Do you see that, Vally?" Lucio lifting his head up turning it to see a blushing, drinking, Consul. "So very welcoming," Your head falls back as you moan, the obscene sound of your wetness loud and clear for the two vampires. "Eyes on your Consul, pet." It is a struggle but the order is obedient with hazy eyes of desire and flustered cheeks. You stare only to see the other vampire fondling with the bulge under his dress-like pants. " ** _Consul_** ~." Moaning out the other's title while your lover touched you, fingered you under your panty. "She wants you," Pulling out his fingers got him a whine at the loss, a loss Lucio knows will be temporary once Valerius saw the juices running down the Count's fingers. "Are you doing to turn her away?" A question he knows the answer too.

The Consul's actions speak louder than words as he kneels on the bed lowering his nearly empty glass of blood wine, Count's fingers dip into the wine wiggling around mixing blood and alcohol with cum. Lucio takes his fingers away to sit on a chair at an angle in front of the bed; he wants to see how ruined you are going to be by another's cock. You mew like a kitten with your arms above your head as you lay on the soft sheet covered mattress, hips lifting up then falling back as panty are slipped off tossed over near the Count.

"You are an interesting gift to receive," You lick then suck his index and middle finger when they are presented to you. "I hope you don't disappoint. How shameful that will be for not only yourself, as well as the Count." He takes those fingers away tracing it down your skin, hand yanking down your top freeing your breasts that bounce up slightly.

"I promise not to disappoint, Consul." Touching your breasts feeling yourself while he watches as he removes his clothes. Once bare once more kneeling in front of you, you sit up kissing his face, chin, and chest; tongue between your lips taking little tastes of the man's skin and nipples. "Quite insatiable isn't she?" Valerius comments on your neediness for him, rather his teeth as well as his cock inside of you. Likely Lucio's doing. Said man chuckles, "If you play with her right she'll be satiated." You pull down the waistband of your other man's bottoms springing your prize free from its confines. Both men groaned at the sight of you licking, kissing then sucking the tip of Valerius more than ready cock; your bare ass in the air shamelessly. Vibrations run up his nerves when his wet fingers slip into your core, warm and ready. You in kind pump his precum leaking cock with your hand, eyes fixated on his blushed face trying to hold back those lovely moans. 

There is a delight in being watched and watching; all three know this and revel in it. You being the horniest thanks to Lucio touching and feeding earlier.

" _Such a slut for anyone aren't you, pet?"_ Lucio not helping while you are being finger fucked by the Consul, you work vigorously to get him to cum on you. "Lucio, please." Tossing him a begging glance. "Keep your focus on me, girl." The other hand of Valerius seizes your jaw drawing your attention completely onto him. "Can't even get me to cum. Are you that useless?" You shiver under his intense degrading gaze. It is shameful, maybe, how you cum all over his fingers by being insulted, then tossed away on the bed like nothing. You lay on your back upside down with your mouth wide open as it can with a salty, bitter, cock thrusting in and out of it. "I know a whore who does a better job of opening their legs than you." You are starting to wonder if he means such a thing, it should not hurt, not really. He stops thrusting to pull out now fully hard, yet you sit up looking down at the bed.

Lucio eyes you studying the way you shift so you back is to the headboard with legs open. Two men exchange looks.

Ah, that adorable heart of yours wanting to be everything a person needs, willing to adapt to be whatever a person needs. Lucio feeds of such trait, while Valerius expects you to be just a doll to fuck. Or so he thought.

Growing bored, he takes your leg yanking you into a laying down position, fangs out have you bite down on your lip along with hands clinging the sheets. Fang sink in, blood seeps out, you struggle not to touch yourself as he feeds. Fangs digging deeper, grip tightening leaving bruises. You pant hot puff of air once he is done with his mess cleaned up. The fangs and lips are bloody, eyes glowing dimly, you reach out taking his hand to your neck, "Please?"

Now he can't get enough of you, Lucio grins at the sight of Valerius repositioning you on the bed, body turned over having you on your stomach. The Consul has drunk human blood wine of all types of high quality, but nothing prepared for yours. He had a glass of wine with your blood mixed in it, get it from the source is a whole lot different. Human blood gave a rush naturally, you have given a high with a rush.

This explains why the Count is so greedy about you.

You purr, moan, smile under the touch of the Consul; playing along in his game of having you completely helpless under him. Your head to yanked by your hair to the side has his fangs pierce into your skin drinking once more your life fluid. Course he bites into you as he thrusts forceful inside you without care or gentleness. “ _Keep_ _that mouth open I want to hear you, lamb_.” 

"Ah!" Your hips move, wanting Valerius to move, him being cruel reminds still enjoying your struggle to please him, adorable really. "Please, please, Consul." And you beg so very lovely. He pulls back until the tip is barely inside of you, the begging gets more frantic, a hand on your hip keeps you in place stopping you from pulling away when he slams back inside of you. Each thrust calculated to pleasurable bordering painful, your head down on the bed when he releases your hair to take then lift your lower body up for a better grip. A shift in the bed above you goes unnoticed while you on on the high of being thrust into mercilessly, over and over, nails digging into your flesh from someone other than Lucio. “ _You_ _like that don’t you_ ,” Lucio whispering into your ear, a whimper confirms his words. _“I_ _wonder who else I should share you with._ ” Core clenching at the idea of being shared; would he? Valerius growls feeling the way you react to such words, your hand going between your legs as you grew close to your climax.

“Ah uh-huh,” Valerius taking that hand away pinning it down on the bed. “What makes you think you deserve to cum, yet.” Nipping at your ear as you cry out when he stops moving. “Is she usually this difficult?” Glaring at him from over your shoulder, gaze softening when Lucio pets your head with his claws. " _Only_ _when she's having too much fun._ " You sit up on your forearms wanting more pets, " _Behave,_ _pet."_ His kiss sneering, one you wished that to yanked away from to be situated onto your side; at least he took hold of your hands. 

The game keeps you there, keep you on edge, keep you a begging needy mess. Over and over the Consul takes you, cums inside of leaving full but unfulfilled. You want to cum and make it know over and over with blubbering words or cries, swearing you can't hold on. " _Oh,_ _but you will, my pet. Do you want to disappoint us?"_ Valerius, you can care less about. Lucio, you live for him. But in the end you actually don't want to disappoint either, you to be able to have the Consul more after this night, you want the praise of the Count.

"No, Gods," You twitch as teeth bite into flesh. Hours between laying down and on your knees, you now sit on the lap of your Count with the Consul between your legs bitting on your inner thigh. "Mercy!" Lightheaded, you just want to cum finally after being so used deliciously. Lucio chuckles that vibrates on your shoulder, Valerius pulls his mouth away with a raised eyebrow, "Do you think you deserve it?" You whimper nodding. " _She_ _did behave_." You nod agreeing to the words Lucio said. Pale golden eyes narrow as you writhe in desperation for release, "After telling her to behave. I do not reward misbehavior." Yet, his two fingers slip into your more than slick core toying around at your, yet, never curling to that spot you crave, you need so badly hit. Lucio laughs, “True.” You give him a face of betrayal as Valerius pulls away wetting your fingers with your juices and his cum, “Suck.” The order followed without hesitation. “Hm.” Cock filling once more, golden claws between your legs rubbing the labia. Giving into both men’s needs while you— “Fuck yourself on his cock, my lamb.” Body moving up and down. “Yes, just like that. Look how what do to him.” You about to lose it. “ Lucio grins when your voice cracks while he golden fingers move up to your clit rubbing it in circles. “Ask prettily to cum for your Consul.”

“May I please cum, Consul?” You are eyes barely able to keep a focus on his blushing face in front of you, his hands hold your breasts groping the flesh then leans forward taking a nipple into his mouth. “Valerius, I beg of you to take mercy.” He bites cause a squeal.

“On the condition that you will return another night here.” Lucio growls using his other arm to holding you protectively, selfishly, close to him. 

“Yes, yes, anything.” Sobbing out.

“Then cum.”


End file.
